The Triangle
by violad3r
Summary: Drugs. Partying. Boys. That was Sydney Fitz's life. How will she cope when she falls into Narnia and meets the Pevensies? And what if both attractive brothers take a similar liking in her? Will she keep going her foolish ways or will she finally learn from her mistakes and her past?
1. Chapter 1

_Sydney_

It's impossible to describe the feeling of absolute unknowingness. I don't think I've ever, in my life, not known _at all_ what was happening with me. The only times I had ever had out of body, unnatural experiences was when I was dreaming or when I was on drugs. So naturally, trying to think logically, I assumed that that guy… Sebastian? Had put something in my drink, a drug so extreme and unreal, that I actually felt the sunrays on my cheeks and was sure that what I felt beneath me, was grass. My body was completely relaxed, my breathing was slow and even. The scent of grass and lake and trees and fresh air almost overwhelmed me. It took my brain a second to remember what had just happened.

Sebastian "Bash" and I had been on that date that he had promised me. Had I had a drink? Yes, surely. Had I gone to the bathroom? No. When had he snuck anything into my tonic water? I scrunched up my eyebrows, but relaxed my forehead again quickly.

There was no point in worrying. Everything was fine. Was it mandrake? Deadly nightshade? I had never taken those deliriums, but I had heard of them and they weren't ones to make jokes with. What a dick.

Bash and I had been holding hands. Bash and I had been crossing the street. Bash had tried to pull me away from the truck that was sliding across the ice. Had Bash succeeded?

I clenched my fists, suddenly scared to open my eyes, although my heart beat was still ever so slow and calm and my breathing was floating in and out of my lungs, as if I were in a constant meditative state.

Maybe I wasn't buzzed. Maybe this wasn't some drug that was making the sun and the grass feel so utterly real. Maybe this was heaven? Immediately, I was sure of it. I was dead. Bash wasn't the villain here, he was a victim. Had he also been hurt? I tried to imagine the scene of my death, me laying on the ground, completely smashed by the truck, Bash next to the whole thing, bawling his eyes out, feeling guilty. _"I should've jumped in front of her. This is my fault."_ I heard him say in my thoughts. What a hoarder. He didn't even like me.

"Peter!"

The sudden yelling would've normally made me jump, but I was still in my trance-like state. Still I wanted to see what was going on, so I tried to squint my eyes open. Prying them open, I was looking up at a completely blue sky between tree tops. Plants were growing all around me and I felt strangely secure, bundled up in plants and nature and tranquillity.

" _Peter!_ "

I wanted to tell that girl to shut up. I was dead and done with life, so wasn't I allowed to get a little nap before having to explore the heavens. At least that's where I hoped I had landed – I had almost never done anything to hurt other people _and_ I was a vegetarian. Plus, the orphanage took us to church every third Sunday and I thanked the Lord after every meal. Not that I believed in God, but if there was one and he had created heaven, then I should be in the right place.

I closed my eyes again and let the sunshine warm my face.

Steps were running up to me through the bushes. Somebody put their warm, rough hand on my forehead, then on my cheeks, then on my neck, checking for a pulse.

"Who is she? I've never seen clothes like that… anywhere," a masculine voice said.

I pried my eyes open again, mostly annoyed with these people. This time I really did get a fright. A young man was leaning over me. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes, which were blue like the sky behind him. He was wearing a blue robe and brown leather boots that went to his knees and brown leather pants. And a crown. _Jesus Christ._

He looked a little confused as I opened my eyes. Then another face appeared above me, a girl. Younger than I was, definitely, with crooked teeth and brown hair and freckles, but I couldn't recognize much else, because she was upside down from my perspective.

Along with my tranquillity, I had also lost any possible form of energy it seemed, so I couldn't even explain myself. "Hello," I muttered.

"She's alive," the girl breathed out, relieved.

"I am?"

The two exchanged looks.

"Can you sit up?" he asked me. I did, staring at his crown. Once I was sitting, I rubbed my eyes.

"Where are you from?" the girl asked me, mustering my clothes. I was wearing blue jeans, which strangely, had ripped on the knees and thighs and a black hoodie, which was much too warm here.

"London."

The guy raised his eyebrows, making his crown tilt.

"You're not from around here?"

I stared at him. "I'm from Europe. Great Britain. Planet Earth."

"How did you get here?" he asked, glancing back at the girl. She looked excited.

"I don't remember. I think I got hit by a truck. Which is why I am assuming that I am dead and this is heaven?" I paused, seeing that he looked a little confused.

"You're not dead."

"I disagree."

He looked at me from underneath his lashes. He was really, really attractive, I realized.

"You're the first human who has entered since us."

I crossed my legs. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, as far as we know, you're not on planet Earth. You're in a different dimension. A different… world, if you will.

"A different world," I echoed.

The girl sat down next to me, smiling. "Narnia."

"'M sorry?"

"Narnia. This is Narnia," she grinned widely. "I'm Lucy, this is Peter."

"And you're… the Queen?" I lowered my chin.

She smiled and nodded. She couldn't be much older than 12, but I decided not to question it for the time being.

"And you're the King."

Peter self-consciously pushed his crown back onto his head, so that it was sitting straight. "High King, actually."

I nodded. Okay. Cool.

"I'm Sydney," I said. "And I'm hungry."

Lucy grinned, as she seemed to do 99% of the time. She was cute though and I felt a liking for her growing in me. "You've come to the right people."


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund

"What do you mean, _stay here with us?_ "

Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me further away from the open door. The smell of fresh bread and olive oil faded, along with the noises of cutlery clattering and Lucy's voice.

"It isn't like we haven't got any room."

I sighed and glanced back towards the dining room.

"She hasn't got anywhere else to stay, Edmund. This isn't up for discussion."

To his surprise, I just nodded. Peter looked at me intently. "You understood what she said, right?"

I nodded again, biting my lip. "It doesn't mean anything."

The girl, Sydney, who had been wearing very peculiar clothes indeed, had told us that she came from the 21st century. That would mean that we had been gone for over fifty years.

"No," Peter clapped me on the shoulder, reassuringly. "No, it doesn't."

He walked past me, down the hall and I could hear him hurry down the stairs. I took a few steps forward and leaned my forehead on the cool wall. Something was going to happen. I knew it, Peter knew it, we all knew it. A new human didn't just stumble upon Narnia, they were sent here for a reason. And that reason would easily be something wonderful like war. My fingertips brushed the scar that the White Witch had left on my chest. It felt cold, colder than normally. I squeezed my eyes shut - there was no way. The White Witch was dead.

Footsteps sounded to my right and I lifted my head.

It was her. Sydney. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, seemingly not noticing me at first.

Then she turned her head and looked at me, as if she had known the whole time that I was there. She smiled, looking exhausted. "Hey."

"Hi."

She slid down the wall onto the floor and leaned her head back.

"Are you alright?" I felt kind of awkward and caught myself fumbling with the hilt of my sword. The only girls I ever really spoke with were Lucy and Susan, the maids around the castle and now and again, a young noblewoman at balls or celebrations.

"Yeah. I'm just… It's just a lot. To take in. You know?"

I nodded. She had chestnut coloured hair. It looked like an early autumn day, where the afternoon sun was shining through the fading colours of the leaves. It reminded me of riding in the woods and thick, dust covered books in the library and… incredibly sappy romance novels, that Susan had told me too much of.

"Yes. Okay. Great," I turned around. "See you around," I said, as I bumped my knee into a statue of a fawn that had been standing right in front of me. I held its head until it stopped wobbling, then grinned at her and backed away, chuckling nervously.

She barely even looked at me, which made the whole thing three times worse. My face was burning as I ascended the stairs towards the stables.

Peter

I decided to give Sydney a tour of the grounds myself. It was weird, seeing how she reacted to everything. She was unusually relaxed about the situation, taking everything in calmly. She asked questions, which was really the only sign of interest that I had gotten from her.

"What do you do in your free time?" she asked me, as we rounded the sparring arena, which was empty. She had a little bouquet of flowers in her hand, which she had picked from the garden, and looked ravishing, despite the clothes that she was still wearing. I kept glancing at the gaping holes in her jeans, which showed more skin that our mother would've ever allowed Lucy and Susan to show. The 21st century apparently, was extremely different from the 20th.

"I spar," I gestured towards the arena. She looked at it, seemingly disinterested, although I saw a spark in her eye. "With Edmund, mostly."

"With weapons?"

"No, with elephant tusks."

She squinted her eyes at me and then tilted her head. "Can I see them? The weapons?"

I led her towards the weapon shed, which really wasn't a shed at all, but a house. I fished out the keys and unlocked the door and she flew past me, inside. By the time I could follow, she already had a sword in her hands and was inspecting the hilt.

"Do you like it?" I asked her, walking up behind her.

Her fingers traced the lion's head and I thought back on the first battle I had ever fought, using that particular sword to fight with the White Witch.

"No."

"No?" I was genuinely surprised.

"I'm kidding," she grinned at me. "It's beautiful."

I smiled. She had a strange sense of humour.

"So… which one can I use?"

I looked at her, a little confused.

"What? Are you so medieval that girls aren't allowed to wield swords?"

"Well…"

"Well then things have to change around here," she placed her hands on her hips.

I smiled. "I was going to say, that I'm not sure if we have any swords that are fit into the hand of a woman. But we do have many other options…" I walked down the aisle and fished out a dagger that was a little longer than the regular carving knife. It had a beautiful hilt and she grabbed it, eagerly.

"What if I'm in battle? How am I supposed to get close enough to anyone without getting skewered?"

I laughed. "Start practising with that one. We can always upgrade when you're fit for battle."

She looked at me from under her lashes, then nodded, satisfied. "Very well, good Sir."

She turned on her heel and strutted out the door. I followed closely and locked the door again, to make sure that no unwanted guests took foot inside this place. That could lead to a pretty unruly mess.

"And what do the girls do around here?"

"Depends on which girl you are."

"The rich ones… sow and read, and the poor ones bake and clean?" she asked and I couldn't help but overhear a judgmental undertone in her voice. She was getting a little on my nerves with her constant false accusations of my country.

"We're not as medieval as you think. This is a happy country. A fair country. Everybody can do as they please, women included, as long as it is morally correct," I looked at her intently. She really was only just a girl, maybe a little more foolish than I had first thought. "We're good rulers. Try to be a little more… subtle about your opinions sometimes."

Her hand with her knife fell down by her side. "Sorry. I'm being… judgmental."

I turned around to face her. She seemed embarrassed, which was a newfound emotion on her. "Why don't you get to know Narnia first? It's a good place, Sydney. Even if it isn't what you expected. We're good people. We have good food."

"Yeah," her voice had grown quiet and she smiled at me. "Okay. Thanks."

She was quiet the whole way back to the castle.


End file.
